Good day
by Cookie Queen of the Nebula
Summary: Originally Sakuno's birthday but changed due to good advice. Sakuno didn't think her birthday would go well from the second she woke up. What does she think now?


Hello everyone. How are you today? This had to be written because it's Sakuno's birthday today, and she's just be under apperiated. Or however you spell it. I wrote this story when I was suppose to be studying for finals, so I've been freaking out for about two days now. It's a crappy story, but I apperiate reviews.

I disclaim. yaddahdahdhdfhdkhfadh something. I don't own Prince of tennis.

I'm going to sleep, you can read this.

* * *

Good day

Sakuno was happy. Today was a day no one could steal. It was Sakuno's birthday. She was officially seventeen. But the cruel reality hit her when she woke up. She's seventeen, she's never had a boyfriend, she bumbles around like a fool and she can't string a sentence together when _he's _around.

She loathed him. He was so arrogant, so smirk, so over confident. He was perfect. They were complete opposites. But Sakuno made the best of it by rolling out of bed. And she hit the floor.

"What a perfect way to start the day." She pulled herself up, passively thinking she was cursed.

"Okay Sakuno, it's your birthday, be happy, be happy!" Her attempts of psyche herself out didn't ever work to well. She dragged herself to the bathroom, which need a cleaning, and started combing her hair. Sakuno liked her long hair; it was something unique to her. Nobody else had waist length hair. She reached for the hair band, sitting to her left, but a high pitched screech sounded in her head.

"SAKUNO!! IF YOU DON'T STOP WEARING THOSE STUPID BRAIDS, I'LL PERSONALLY CHOP OFF YOUR HAIR!"

"Tomo-chan…." Sakuno smiled. She was really thankful for a friend like Tomoka, even though she was too loud at times.

In a split second impulsive decision, she pulled her hand from the hair bands and combed the rest of her hair out. A special day calls for a special occasion, eh? It fit.

After a more personal hygiene processes, Sakuno pulled on her high school uniform and promptly marched downstairs. But, with one step, Sakuno fell halfway down the stairs. This wasn't the best day ever. She stood up, straightened herself out, and walked the rest of the steps, not falling once. "Good Morning Obaa-san!" Sumire still woke up to see Sakuno off even though she worked at the middle school. Sakuno plopped herself down to eat breakfast that her grandmother made. When she was done, she pushed herself up and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Obaa-san." Sakuno didn't have much experience with her hair out, in the midst of the bow, she fell over.

Today was not going to be good day.

---

Sumire chucked. Sakuno, even though she was her granddaughter, was the most uncoordinated person she had ever seen. Sumire's glance swayed towards the window, watching the snow fall.

"Sakuno, since it's cold, why don't I drive you to school?" Sumire had also never seen anyone's eyes glow so bright when she offered such a petty favor.

"Would you Obaa-san? Thank you!!" Sakuno came at her with a running tackle, which almost sent them both to the floor.

"Obaa-san! I'm so sorry! What have I done! Baka Sakuno! Obaa-san!" Sakuno was indeed unique.

__________________________________________________

On their way to school, the snow began to fall a lot harder.

"Obaa-san, don't you just love snow? It looks like it will never stop, and when it swirls down it looks like the heavens are giving gifts to us."

Sumire glanced at her granddaughter's fascinated face. It suddenly turned.

"Obaa-san, do you think you'll have a hard time getting home? I can walk form here."

Sumire started to laugh. "Sakuno, do you ever think about yourself? You would become frozen if I let you go outside. I'll be fine." Ever since Sakuno was very young, she never kept anything for herself. When she made play dough cookies, Sakuno would offer her some before squishing them. Sumire had a granddaughter that never asked for anything. She would only give.

---

When they reached Sakuno's school, Sakuno jumped out, thanked her grandmother, and attempted to get to school with without damaging herself and anything around her. The plan went smoothly until she got the front door of the school. This where she saw the piece of ice in front of her, tried to walk around it, and fell on top of it.

When she opened her eyes, she saw two golden peering back at her.

"Oi, you're blocking the way."

---

Ryoma woke up, shivering madly. He hated the cold and his neurotic father demanded on keeping the house extra cold for some outrageous reason. He got up, took a long, hot shower, and got ready for school. Ryoma decided there was no reason to hang around his house until school started. He ran/walked to school. Winter was a useless season. What was the point, cold, wet, and no tennis?!

Today was a bad day. Until he saw a girl falling down in front of the school.

---

The nerve of him, Sakuno couldn't believe him.

"I-I-I'll move." Here it came, the beloved stuttering, blushing and stupid comments. They were simply endearing. She began to stand, and she felt a hand grab hold of her waist, helping her up. She really hated him.

"Ryoma-k-kun, Ano… w-what are you doing?"

"You're going to fall again anyway. I might as well help you up and get you out of my way faster." He was such a jerk. He was still helping her up. That made her hate him less. Which made her hate him more. He always was a jerk, but then nice, then a jerk again! But she probably would have fallen again if he wasn't holding her.

"Ryoma-kun, y-you can let go now."

---

Ryoma was no pervert. Okay, he was a little pervert. It wasn't that his hand went instantly to her hips when she was getting up, but they kind of went to her hips, and went up them. And he still thought he was sane.

"Ryoma-kun, y-you can let go now." He completely ignored this comment, hoisted her over his shoulder, and walked towards the doors, entering the school.

"Ryoma-kun!" He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine the shade of red her face was becoming. But he had the wide expanse of her legs to look at. Today was a good day.

---

Why was he holding her, why oh why?

"R-Ryoma-kun, before anyone sees u-us, please put me down. It would cause a riot." Sakuno didn't want to go missing mysteriously if one of Ryoma's stupid fan girls saw them. Neither did she like the position she was in. One little peep, and anyone could see up her skirt. Ryoma started walking, Sakuno started wiggling.

"Ryoma-kun, please!"

"Hn." He set her down gently. Sakuno glanced around the halls.

"Ano, why is no one here?" She knew they were there early, but at least one person should be there.

---

Hah. Sakuno wasn't very observant in seeing that that no one was here. And he didn't want to put her down. It was fun to make her stutter. Bu that was when the real problem started. Ryoma decided the main hallway wasn't the best place to stand with a girl over his shoulder. He began to walk towards their classroom. She, in turn, wiggling.

"Ryoma-kun, please!"

Oh god. If he didn't move her away from him soon, he might slam her against the next wall, and do 101 unmentionable things. He breathed to calm himself down.

"Hn". Carefully, he placed her in front of him.

"Ano, why is no one here? Took her awhile. But he had to agree. It was quite strange that there was no one anywhere around them. He turned around and saw Sakuno gazing out the windows.

"Isn't it beautiful? I'm so glad my birthday is in the winter, it just snows and snows. Each snowflake is so pretty and it falls like it's a never going to stop. It's so white and pure. It makes the rest of the year worthwhile to wait around for a white birthday." He glanced at her sideways. Her eyes bright, her hair was cascading down her back and all that happiness that lit up her face. It was breathtaking, it was amazing… it was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is…" He said, but he wasn't looking outside. He raised his hand trembling, pulled it back, but raised it again and stroked her hair. "Your hair… it's still to long."

---

Sakuno smiled at this comment. She looked at her watch. School should have started thirty minutes ago. There was no bell.

"Ryoma-kun, School started." Her cell phone went off.

"Hello? Obaa-san?"

"Sakuno, I got a message from your school, it's been cancelled due to the storm. Do you want me to pick you up right now?" Sakuno looked over at Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, school's been cancelled. Do you need to get home?

"I'll walk." Sakuno looked at her cell phone.

"Obaa-san, I'll walk. I don't want you to get trapped out here!"

"Sakuno! You'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine. Ryoma-kun is here, too."

"Fine. Just be home soon, and stay safe. Bye!" Sakuno closed her phone and looked expectantly at Ryoma.

"Okay Ryoma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around started walking towards the doors. "Some birthday this has turned out to be."

"I'll walk you home…" Sakuno jerked around. What did he just say?

---

"Okay Ryoma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She was leaving. In the cold. By herself. There were too many things wrong with those statements. First, this girl was directionally challenged. There was no way he could let her walk home in a blizzard. And if she got lost, it would be his head.

"Some birthday this has turned out to be…." And it was her birthday. Impulsivity was not in his nature. He didn't do things on whim. Not in tennis, not in real life. But it was need in dire times.

"I'll walk you home..." He watched her jerk around, her hair swishing with her.

"I don't want you to get lost."

"But that is just burdening you. You don't have to."

"Your grandmother will kill me otherwise."

---

He had a good point. Obaa-san could get pretty scary.

"Okay, let's go." He walked towards her, and past her. She looked at him funny, and then jogged to keep up. The walk to the doors was completely silent. Only the eerie sound of the wind whining outside was heard. Ryoma opened the door and the wind practically bashed Sakuno against the wall opposite the doors. She braced herself, and walked outside, struggling to keep up with Ryoma.

Walking with Ryoma was weird. He didn't walk slower so she could keep up, but he periodically just stopped walking, so she could catch up. She regretted her impulsiveness this morning. Her hair was being whipped in her face and she was getting thrown around by the wind.

Today was a bad day.

---

Ryoma was sturdy as a rock against the wind. He could have been made of stone, and know one would have known. When he saw Sakuno's fragile frame being pushed around by the restless air, he instantly walked slower to guard her.

"It's not too far to my house now." Sakuno suddenly ran in front of him, and grabbed a bunch of snow.

To Ryoma's fairly good luck, the wind picked up her skirt as she bended over to grab the snow. He was glad it was could out, so no one would ever know he was blushing for another reason. After all, he was no pervert.

Sakuno balled up the snow up and threw the snowball at a tree, engulfed in a cloud of the precipitate. She twirled around, on one foot, and said quietly said, "I'm seventeen." Then she screamed. "I'M SEVENTEEN!" Ryoma didn't know what to say to this but Sakuno looked happy. Genuinely happy. And that made him happy.

---

It was snowing. She was walking with the boy that changed her life. School was canceled. Could today get better? Snow made her want to be free. But he made her want to be normal. She wanted to scream to the heavens and not care what others though of her. But he made her want to be like him. Be perfect with each detail. So she had to be quiet and predictable. Except, today was her day. She'd scream if she wanted to, she'd do what she wanted and not even he could stop her. Ryoma walked and stood next her.

"You don't like being quiet." Or he could stop her.

"N-n-no, I mean, y-yes, I mean….umm…" She couldn't form words. She was back to square one. She was suddenly pulled into a hug by Ryoma.

"It's okay, you can be free…"

---

Sakuno looked surprised by his voice. She must have forgotten he was there.

"N-n-no, I mean, y-yes, I mean….umm…" She seemed so free before, what happened? In a split second, she changed her aura. Why was she bumbling around? Why was she so scared? What was she so scared of? He yanked her into a hug. Ryoma knew what it was like to feel trapped. "It's okay, you can be free…" He let go of her, and grabbed her hand. They walked to her house.

____________________________________

Ryoma had walked a girl to her house in a blizzard. Why? He didn't know. She reached for her door handle.

"Ryoma-kun, do you want to come in?"

"No. I need to get home anyways." He let go of her hand and started to turn around.

"Ryoma-kun, wait!" He turned around. She seemed nervous, but suddenly looked up. "Ryoma-kun, thank you for walking home and for everything. You are a really special person." She moved near him, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. But using his instant reflexes, he accidentally moved his head, her lips landing on his in a soft kiss. She pulled away as quickly as she.

"Bye, Ryoma-kun" She rushed into the house. Ryoma stood paralyzed for a couple seconds. Then he smirked.

Today was a good day.

---

Ryoma walked her home in a blizzard. And he was holding her hand. Why? She didn't know. She was cold, but he was probably colder. He was being her shield when they were walking. She grabbed for her front door handle. "Ryoma-kun, do you want to come in?" It was too cold for him to stay out any longer.

"No. I need to get home anyways." He let go of her hand. All the warmth that was in their hands' touch quickly faded away.

"Ryoma-kun, wait!" Why did she do that? She didn't know. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. _"It's okay, you can be free…"_ It echoed in her head. "Ryoma-kun, thank you for walking home and for everything. You are a really special person." She moved forward slowly, she didn't want to get to close. And tried to kiss his cheek. Ryoma, being a tennis player, moved his head. She ended up kissing him on the lips. She freaked out. She pulled away, flipped around, uttered a good bye, and rushed inside. She closed the door behind her, and sunk down on the ground. Today was a very good day.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review and I won't come to haunt you. :) Sleep time.


End file.
